


Who knew?

by Willowanderer



Series: Monstrous Roommates [12]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I've found my nitche and it's supernatrual slice of life, M/M, Other, ghost - Freeform, monster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 03:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowanderer/pseuds/Willowanderer
Summary: The Tumblr App is especially glitchy when ghosts use the phone





	Who knew?

Virgil was sitting in the living room, scrolling through Tumblr on his phone, because he was sick of being in his room. He scrolled past something, but then the screen scrolled back up. Annoyed, he scrolled down again. It scrolled back up to the same post.

“Damn tumblr app.” He grumbled, glaring a his phone. He scrolled down one more time, and this time it went. Typical. A few minutes later, the same thing happened. He restarted the app in the hopes that would help. 

As soon as it restarted, a new text post opened, and before he could close it, the keyboard produced

‘Touch screens! Who knew?’ 

“What the hell?” Virgil sat up, dropping the phone to the couch cushion. It bounced once, and settled. He stared at it. The keyboard popped up again, and he could watch the swipe function. 

‘This is awesome! I think this works better than touch screens worked when I was alive!’

“Thomas?” He leaned over and peered at the phone. 

‘Guilty. Stop scrolling so fast.’ 

Virgil groaned. He’d forgotten that Thomas had said he spent a lot of time reading over their shoulders. Then he blinked. 

“Wait, this is great.” He left his phone on the couch and went to fetch his tablet from his bag, he turned it on and set it on the couch. “All that work, and all you needed was a touch screen.” 

The tablet’s screen jittered around for a bit, then scrolled through the apps. It wasn’t perfect; he watched an app open and close three times before the one next to it opened. 

-This touchscreen is not so great.

“Well, my phone is newer than the tablet.” 

-That’d probably do it. Not using text to speech though.

“Yeah fuck that freaky voice.” Virgil watched the letters select themselves, and could almost see a hand moving over the screen. Connected to a wrist, connected to an arm, connected to a shoulder pressed against the edge of the couch, and the back of a head of brown hair. A sketch of a person, sitting on the floor next to the couch, leaning over the tablet that rested on the cushion next to him. 

Virgil drew in a sharp breath. 

_ You okay, buddy? _

-You okay buddy?

“Y- yeah.” Virgil kept staring, willing the vague shape to get sharper, or dimmer, one of the two. 

-You don’t mind me using this do you? Do you need it?

“Nah, mostly I use my phone or my laptop."

_ Thanks, Virgil.  _

-Thanks. 

Virgil coughed, hand tightening enough on his phone that he had to consciously loosen it. He raised it up and aimed it, taking a picture before he could think better of it. Thomas turned and stared at him, and he took another. Brown eyes, strong face, and for a second, a dimple. 

_ Virg- _

It faded. 

-What was that?

Virgil didn’t answer, calling up the pictures he’d just taken. There was a faint distortion in the first one, and something that looked almost like a double exposure on the second. His heart was pounding. 

“I saw you.”

The air got colder for a moment. 

-You saw me?!

-You never have before

“I KNOW!” he rubbed the back of his neck and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself. He worried at his lower lip with a tooth. “But I did. I ordered the parts for a new speaker rig, by the way. Should be here later this week.” 

-No Prime?

“Nah, I have enough money I can avoid evil empires whenever possible.” 

-But not enough to get two-day shipping if you have to pay for it.

“Thomas, shipping is ridiculous.” 

-VirgilXRomanXLoganXPatton OTP 5-ever

“Way to prove my point.”

-Canon ships are great. 

“Exactly how much do you watch us?”

-oh would you look at that, the tablet is malfuntioing, can’t tlak anymore 

“It’s all right, I guess, it’s not that weird.”

-in that case, mostly just downstairs. I don’t have a lot going on and you know, ghost boners, but following you into your rooms seems wrong. A little in the first bedroom. Sometimes I show up there. But if you guys are in there I leave. Oh this is so much better than the lightboard but don’t tell Logan. I don’t want to hurt his feelings.

“He’s going to be upset he didn’t think of this, frankly.”

-We could not tell him? I mean right away.

“He hates being lied to.” 

The next reply took so long the tablet went to sleep, and Virgil felt the angry bounce of the cushion as Thomas managed to wake it up. 

-Can’t have Logan mad, then. 

“Don’t worry I won’t tell him.”

“Tell who what?” 

Virgil jumped a foot, and came down facing the other way like a cat. Logan stared at him. 

“You can talk and take my vest off, Logan.” Patton whined, pawing at his leg. “I really, really want to scratch this itch with fingers, okay?” Logan knelt down to undo the toggles.

“Patton forgot to put pants on this morning, just to warn you.” 

“You’ve been in lectures all day, how do you know?” Virgil asked, leaning on the back of the couch.

“You know what; I forgot to pee!” Patton exclaimed scrabbling up the stairs as soon as he was free of the vest. “Be right down! In my pants!” 

Logan collapsed on the end of the couch, and pinched the bridge of his nose, pushing his glasses up. 

“I know because he tasked me out of the guest lecture because he wanted me to correct Dr, Spengali. About the effects of climate change. Which was the subject of the lecture. I wouldn’t have gone, but I fear the person in the next seat heard him talking.” 

“It must have been bad if Patton was talking in public.” 

“It was. It is truly distressing how wrong a so-called expert in the field can be. Why is your tablet on the couch? And why is it using a search engine on it’s own?” 

“Thomas can use touch screens, apparently.” Virgil shrugged. “But it sounds like your day was more interesting. Patton changed at the college?”

“In the family restroom, but yes.” 

“That guy must have been extra wrong.”

The web browser on the tablet closed.

-how did that guy get to be a guest lecturer? He was wrong when I was in college and he’s extra wrong now.

Logan and Virgil’s heads cracked together as they leaned over to read the document. 

“Got my pants!” Patton skipped down the stairs. “... you two okay?” 

**Author's Note:**

> I have used the tumblr app precisely once, on my kindle. 
> 
> find me @thebestworstidea on tumblr I'm having fun with inktober.


End file.
